


Killbot Phantasm vs BOM

by KarsKars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Team Bonding, Video & Computer Games, blade of marmora, lighthearted tangent, this does nothing to advance the plot but screw it cause it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: Three Blades learn to play Earth video games.





	Killbot Phantasm vs BOM

“- and then you just … THERE! Done. See, just like that, easy peasy lemon squeezy.” The yellow paladin looked up beaming and they all just stared blankly, blinking in confusion. He still had no idea what the Human was saying since his weird idioms hadn’t translated properly. Regris turned to look at the others and received a uniformed shrug from the group confirming that yup, he wasn’t the only one totally lost.

“Ok, let me get this straight. You hit this button to open up your weapon options, then you hit this button to choose, and this one to attack?” Regris scrolled through the options as the Human nodded along. The much smaller Human was still fiddling with the other ‘controllers’ as they called them.

“Yea yea, but make sure you keep an eye on this bar. If you run out of HP then you die and you have to wait to re-spawn. Since this is a team match; one of the others can resurrect you if they reach a checkpoint.”

“This is confusing.” Zavin whined.

“No it’s not – you’re just easily confused.” The tiny one quipped back. She was his favourite of the Humans so far. He liked Lance a lot too, but Keith was very protective of him and they hadn’t really had a chance to talk much. This one was tiny but feisty though, and he found her clever comebacks infinitely entertaining. They actually had a lot in common and she had eagerly rushed them to this part of the castle at the mention of video games. The room was setup with a nest of cushions and blankets on the floor directly in front of a screen. There was a tangle of cords and cables making up the delicate setup of their alien gaming console. Regris was surprised they had managed to get Earth tech to connect to Altean tech in the first place, but it looked like these two had constructed their own adapters. He wouldn’t put it past them, the seemed smart and resourceful.

Tiny – Pidge, as she had corrected him numerous times already, (honestly though, what kind of a name is _Pidge_. Or even Hunk for that matter. These Humans had the strangest names.) had been talking his ear off about the Altean tech on the castle ship. He didn’t mind in the least, the other Blades had gotten annoyed and left leaving them alone to bond over their mutual love of double modulation. She showed him some of the programs she was working on and he gushed over the colour coordination, causing her to look up at him with starry eyes. They had found a kindred spirit in each other, _‘two peas in a pod’_ as Hunk had put it. Regris hadn’t understood that idiom either, so he had just stared and blinked at him until the paladin laughed it off awkwardly.

The upbeat music started again and some incredibly pixelated images appeared on the screen. It was no wonder he had never heard of Humans before, if this is what their tech is like then they were going to need at least another hundred deca-pheobs to get off their planet. Regris shot an apologetic look to Zavin and Marra as he held the controller tightly.

Almost immediately Zavin died. “WHAT? HOW?? I didn’t even make it past the lava river! This game is rigged.” He protested and threw his controller down, glaring angrily at the two Humans who were snickering.

“Maybe you just suck at this – WHAT???? NOOO! Where did that spikey thing come from?” Zavin burst out laughing as Marra’s character died. Regris was now the only member of their 3-man team left.

As he passed the first checkpoint a dialogue box appeared on the screen. The strange alien text meant nothing to him, so Pidge translated. He was allowed to bring back ONE of his team members or he could take a health boost and continue. Both Zavin and Marra looked at him with pleading eyes, and he chuckled as he selected the health boost. In a fit of rage two controllers were whipped at his head as loud hissing echoed in the room.

“I hope you fall in a lava river!” Zavin  
“I hope the big block monster crushes you!” Marra  
“If you beat my run time I’ll gut you in your sleep” Pidge

It didn’t take long before he reached the next checkpoint and the same dialogue box popped back up. He chose another health boost to a chorus of ‘ _ahh come on man’_ and ‘ _WHAT?’_ as well as laughter from the two paladins. Three more checkpoints passed and he finally completed the first level. A triumphant tune played and his character got a weapons upgrade. They played a few more levels – Zavin and Marra dying almost immediately each time, before finally calling it quits. It wasn’t so much that they decided to stop gaming, and more the fact that they had been busted for not working.

The five slackers begrudgingly returned to their duties as Regris promised his new paladin friends he would introduce them to their video games another night.


End file.
